Scarves
by Amles80
Summary: To Conrad's utter amazement, Günter reveals that he has a thing for silk. And, sometimes, for being the one in charge… Warnings: light bondage.


The kiss was very slow, very gentle. Conrad expected it to deepen, and he was just about to make it deeper, when Günter's lips released his and moved to his cheek, and then to his ear.

"Easy now…" Günter breathed. "Don't be so impatient."

What was Günter's plan? Conrad let go of thinking for the moment, of trying to take control, and relaxed into the soft kisses Günter placed like a tiara over his forehead, on his temples, on the tip of his nose and the corners of his mouth. Günter's lips trailed down Conrad's chin and onto his neck, and there was just the faintest hint of the wet tip of a tongue where the skin was at its thinnest.

Conrad was getting almost dizzy, as if surrounded by a very light breeze on a very hot day. He trembled. Günter's lips seemed to be all over him. He didn't even realize that while he had been distracted by the sweet, sweet kisses, the other man had been unbuttoning his shirt. But as a hand pulled it apart and down from his shoulders, he couldn't help noticing.

Günter's fingertips stroke Conrad's chest just as lightly as he was kissing his face. And then, Conrad's pants fell to the floor. Conrad couldn't understand how Günter could undress him without him even noticing, while on the other hand the smallest touch made him tremble and tingle all over. But somehow, that was what Günter was doing – wrapping Conrad into a tight net of pleasure and undressing him, while he himself was fully clothed and moved away so swiftly whenever Conrad's hands tried to get a hold of him. Conrad wanted to press him closer, tug at his clothes and rip them off him, but that was not Günter's plan.

When Conrad was completely naked, Günter put a hand flat on his chest and pushed gently. His eyes were darkened, determined, and the arousal was clearly written on his face. Günter wanted something. He did not want to rub their bodies hard together like so many times before, when Conrad's hands and mouth made sweat break on Günter's pale body and made him utter guttural moans as his long hair became a tangled mess… Often, Günter grabbed Conrad's shoulders and urged him to kiss him harder, deeper… but not now. Now, there were no hoarse words, no scratching of nails, but only a quiet tension and a hand on Conrad's chest.

It was a bit strange to be handled in such a way but, Conrad decided, not strange in a bad way. There were neither pleas nor orders in Günter's eyes, but a deep _want_ that made Conrad gulp and obey his own need to find out what this was about, to let Günter have his way with him whatever that meant.

Conrad took a step back, and then another and another. He walked backwards slowly with his eyes fixed on his lover – so beautiful when he just watched silently like that – until he felt that the bed was right behind him.

Conrad fell down on the bed. When was Günter going to get his clothes off, when was he going to touch him for real, when was Günter going to allow Conrad to touch him? Conrad's whole body was throbbing with need and he thought that if Günter was going to just stand there much longer, he would have to touch himself.

He would surely come hard and fast if he did that. And maybe that was what Günter wanted? Wanted to watch him from a distance while he touched himself?

No.

Günter shook his head when Conrad's right hand began to move.

And then, he pulled something out of a pocket, something blue… It was a silk scarf; very long, very thin. With a flicker of his hand, Günter made it look like it danced, like it could fly. He tossed it up in the air and it fell slowly.

Günter caught it, and with that he finally began to walk towards the bed, only painfully slowly.

Günter leaned over Conrad who looked up to him expectantly. He couldn't hide that he was curious, that he was brimful with burning lust, but he couldn't speak. Something made him keep quiet, only thinking that he wanted Günter to do _anything_ to him.

Günter smiled and let the blue scarf fall over Conrad's chest. It began to swirl like a paintbrush all over him; sometimes, a big chunk of it covered his abdomen, sometimes, only the tip of a corner trailed the inside of his thigh. It was like being caressed by the wind. When Günter by some intricate movements of his wrist and fingers made the end of the scarf become twined around his hard shaft, Conrad thought he couldn't take it anymore.

Then, just as quickly as it got there, the silk released its grip around him, and instead, Günter reached down and touched Conrad's arms. Conrad thought that it was finally his time to pull Günter down onto the bed and undress him, but Günter pulled back as if he had anticipated the attempt to catch him.

Conrad caught the message. _Stay still_.

Günter reached down again to grab his arms and then he began to understand. Should he resist, should he not; which was better? He chose not to; he surrendered completely and allowed Günter to pull his arms up above his head. He was panting and bit down on his lip to suppress a moan – as if Günter had been working him with his mouth for ages already, instead of barely touching him at all.

But there are many different kind of touches, after all…

Günter pulled out another scarf, something that surprised Conrad – was there need for more than one to bind his wrists together? The first one was already more than long enough.

As it turned out, Günter used no less than three long silk scarves, all in different shades of blue, to weave an intricate pattern around Conrad's torso. Conrad had to sit up to make it possible. Günter's fingers did the work barely without touching his skin but the thin fabric was tight against it. Conrad marvelled at the fact that he had not yet exploded...

The silk pattern moved up along his arms, too, and finally, his wrists were joined together, one arm bent behind his back and the other one meeting it by going down behind his shoulder.

Günter seemed pleased, judging from his smile.

"Günter…" Conrad found it hard to speak. "Um… so, now what?"

"Now", Günter replied, his voice a little darker than usual, "I have completed my work of art. Oh Conrad, if you only knew how beautiful you look!"

"I take your word for it", Conrad mumbled. "So… This turns you on, huh?"

"It does", was Günter's calm reply.

Conrad almost saw stars for a moment. Apparently, there were many things that turned Günter on – this one was new to him, and strange, and something he had never considered before, but knowing that his lover liked it was enough for him to love it.

"If you don't believe me", Günter added, "I can prove it to you."

Günter undressed quickly as the wind, finally, and nothing hid his arousal from Conrad's hungry eyes.

"Oh, please…" Conrad said, no longer able to control himself.

Günter then moved close to him on the bed and took him in his mouth, finally allowing him to let go. The silk that pressed against his body and kept his arms from everything but the smallest movements were like an exquisite tight garment of love and trust; in the end, Conrad didn't know if he perhaps enjoyed wearing it just as much as Günter enjoyed fastening it on him.

Günter's long hair that covered Conrad's thighs was also like silk; a soft silky curtain.


End file.
